I Can Hear You
by LadyPlague
Summary: A new mage joins Fairy Tail. The only problem is that she's deaf and mute. What happens when she meets someone who can hear her to her core, who can hear her very soul? Will he be her voice and save her? Or will her voice forever remain silent? CobraXOC, Hints of GajeelXJuvia future Lalu. This is rated M for a reason, I mean come on...it's a Cobra Story. I do not own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

The citizens of Magnolia, watch in avid fascination as two strange people walk through their town. The taller of the two, who stood roughly at six foot seven inches and built much like one of the towns beloved Fairy Tail mages, Laxus. His bright purple hair sticking up in three rows of spikes, some citizens recognize those spikes to be called liberty spikes. He had on no shirt, but his torso was covered by a long leather jacket and he had on dark black pants with combat boots that had spikes on the toes. He was walking with determination, However, he wasn't the one who had the attention of the people in Magnolia. It was his small companion: a female companion, who flitted around the man without a care in the world. The man looked very intimidating but she smiled, a smile that lit up her strange eyes, one being red the other being purple. As she skipped around the man, people chuckled in amusement it was a strange sight. If the woman was as stoic as the man she would be seen just as intimidating, for her purple hair was spiked up into a single mohawk. Her torso clad in a tight black tank top that showed the male's watching that she is very well endowed, and her bottom half was covered by a short black pleated skirt that had numerous chains clanking against her thighs, and a pair of knee high combat boots adorn her legs; metal spikes lining the boots down the sides and around the toes.

Neither of the two strangers said a word to each other as they walked through the town, they stayed silent, even the girl who looked like all she wanted to do was laugh, didn't make a single sound. The people of Magnolia go back to their business when they notice that the two are heading directly to Fairy Tail.

Nyx P.O.V

I smile happily up at my brother Nox; he lets a small smirk show up on his face as he glances down at me. I giggle, or at least in my head I do, no sound actually comes out of my mouth. Nox's smirk grows larger. It's been so long since I've been this happy. So very long. Soon. Soon everything will be perfect.

The two of us stop when we reach the front of a rather impressive building. I sigh, soundlessly, as I look up at the building. Fairy Tail. We're here, everything is going to be okay because we're finally here.

I feel a large hand on my shoulder, and turn to face my twin brother. I giggle, on the inside at the thought. Besides our hair color we look absolutely nothing alike. I take in my brothers chiseled face and frown when I look at the black eye-patch covering his right eye, his other eye, matches my red one. Nox kneels in front of me, and I bring my attention to his mouth. Concentrating on the way that it moves so that I can read his lips.

"Nyx, you know how this is going to go right?" Nox asks me. I nod my head, wishing that I could hear his voice. "We'll both go inside, I'll go talk to the Master, we'll get our guild marks, and then I'll leave. When I get back we won't have to move around anymore." I frown and grunt, well I try to but like always no sound comes out.

I stare at Nox with my eyes narrowed and cross my arms over my chest. He rolls his eyes at me. "I know you want to come with me. But you can't. I can't risk…" His lips stop moving, and I know he's thinking about it. I place my hand delicately over his eye-patch. Nox let's out a large sigh, I can tell by the way his chest and lips move, even though I can't hear it. "Don't think about it, Nyx. You know I don't regret this." I nod an affirmative. "Good. You ready?" I nod again. With a smile that I haven't seen in years, taking up his face he pulls me into a tight hug, before letting go and standing up. He keeps an arm around me and presses me into his side. I'm probably not even noticeable because of how big he is.

Nox pushes open the guild door and walks inside. We're met by, what seems to be an entire guild filled with psychopaths. It seemed like half the members in the guild were fighting each other, yet, have smiles on their faces, as if they're having fun. Nox pays no attention to the brawl, and no one even looks at us. Nox guides me over to a large bar in the guild, where a woman with white hair and a maroon dress on, is standing behind it. Delicately as if he's afraid I'll break, Nox helps me onto a stool and turns me so I can see his lips while he talks to the white haired bar maid.

"Is the master of the guild in?" He questions and I look at the woman. Unfortunately she talks to fast for me to catch what she says. I see Nox nod at the woman. He turns to face me and kisses my forehead before walking away from me, and towards a set of stairs. My chest and shoulders heave as a soundless sigh leaves my lips.

 _ **Well this fucking sucks.**_ I think as I watch the brawl in the guild die down. Some idiot with pink hair looks over at the bar, and his eyes land on me. I shift uncomfortably, as he starts to make his way towards me. _**Please for the love of Mavis, speak slow enough that I can read your lips.**_ The boy stands in front of me and grins. When his lips move he's speaking in such an over exaggerated manor that He either said 'bite me', 'fight me,' or 'light me.' I'm not sure which. A soundless groan rakes through my body as the pink haired moron keeps speaking to me, but his lips are moving to fast or to over exaggerated for me to be able to read them efficiently. I just sit there not making a sound, not that I could, as he keeps talking. I watch as the pink haired guys face starts to get angry as I continue to not respond to him. His frustration evident on his face. Appearing next to him, is a female with red hair and metal armor on. She has a very harsh expression on her face even though she's trying not to show anything, my overly sharp eyes, can see it in the tension of her facial muscles.

Another guy appears on the opposite side of the pink haired one. He has a very irritated expression on his face, as he starts talking, but again, they're speaking to fast. I can only catch a word or two. The guy has raven hair and for some reason, he's absolutely naked, not even a pair of boxers. _**What the fuck? No one wants to see that tiny pink worm between his legs! Fucking pervert.**_

The pink haired guys fists start to catch fire as his frustration grows. I narrow my eyes at him. I won't attack if he doesn't. His lips are moving at a really fast pace. Before they can continue whatever he's saying his head, along with the two beside him, snap to the back of the guild hall. I turn my head in the same direction to see what caught their attention. My mismatched eyes meet a set of purple ones a shade darker then my one purple eye. It's a man a rather beautiful man with a lovely face, pointed ears and spiked maroon hair. _**Now he, I wouldn't mind seeing naked.**_ The mans mouth turns into a smirk as he looks at me. I watch his lips.

"She can't hear you flame prick, she can't speak either."

My eyes widen in shock. _**How does he know that?**_

He gets up from his chair and starts to walk towards me and the three in front of me, his face facing me the entire way, giving me a perfect line of sight to his mouth. "I can hear you." His lips move.

 _ **He can hear me? A telepathy mage? No. He would have just said that. He can hear me? What kind of…oh! A sound mage. He can hear my soul! Wait…well fuck. He heard me when I…**_

 __I can feel my face flush bright red, his smirk grows wider. Yeah, he heard that.

Cobra P.O.V

I groan as I close my eyes and lean back in my chair. A large throbbing pain starts from my ears, before hitting my eyes and crawling its way to my temples. This guild is fucking loud. Why the hell did I agree to join this stupid guild? I open my eyes and look to my right, I sigh when my eyes land on Midnight, oh that's right. Because if I didn't I'd be in jail, as would Midnight. We either both joined Fairy Tail or we both went to prison. Stupid fuckin' Oracion Seis. I have to give it to Fairy Tail though, their ability to forgive is ridiculous. I take my eyes off the sleeping Midnight and close them once again. Trying to block out the noises. As I focus on trying to get the stupidity of the guild out of my head, a single sound enters my ears. My eyes snap open, and dart around the guild looking for that noise. The sound gets louder, and my eyes snap to the guild doors. There. I focus in on the noise and almost groan at how soothing it is. I listen intently to the symphony of this person's soul. Its dark and gloomy, but it's not necessarily depressing, it's actually really calming. The way that this soul imitates musical instruments is breath taking.

The brass and wood instruments let out a haunting melody, while the percussion fights against it, the sounds are strong and everything meshes perfectly. I've never heard a soul, so hauntingly beautiful before. I find myself begging internally for the guild doors to open, and reveal the source of the soul. As I think that. The doors are pushed open, revealing two figures a man and a woman. They resemble each other only with their hair, and her one red eye matching his single eye perfectly. The man has her tucked into his side. They're related. Brother and sister. They're souls sound rather similar. Though hers is calming and dark. His is dark and full of fury. I watch the two, as I concentrate on the woman's soul. The music inside her so perfect that it paints a picture in my head of a dark night with only the moon illuminating leafless twisted and gnarled trees. To many people the image would be extremely foreboding, but in her soul it's represents peace. It's almost like the image is her entire essence.

 _ **Well this fucking sucks.**_ The image evaporates as her thoughts enter my head. Her brother having disappeared up the stairs to Makarov's office. I notice her eyes widen slightly, Natsu is making his way over towards her. _**Please for the love of Mavis, speak slow enough that I can read your lips.**_ Her voice is so beautiful. A frown tugs at my lips as I realize what she just thought. She's deaf. I watch curiously as Natsu gets rather close to the woman, a small growl escapes me at just how close he is to her. What the fuck am I growling for? His loud obnoxious voice meets my ears.

"Hey! New girl! Fight me!" She doesn't speak and just looks at him, she's concentrating really hard. He's speaking to fast for her. "Hello, I'm talking to you! Earth to the weirdo!" He sounds like he's getting impatient she still isn't speaking. My eyes widen, she's mute as well. I notice Gray and Erza coming to the side of Natsu. _**What the fuck? No one wants to see that tiny pink worm between his legs! Fucking pervert.**_ I snort. The ice stripper is completely naked. After a few more seconds of them trying to talk to her, way to fast, I notice the flaming bastards fists light up. Fuck.

"Oi! You flaming retard!" I shout loudly. Natsu, Gray and Erza snap their heads in my direction. The woman slowly turns her head to follow their gazes. _**Now he, I wouldn't mind seeing naked.**_ I smirk at her thought, feeling my pants tighten a little bit. I wouldn't mind seeing you naked either. Fuck, her tight little body probably looks fantastic out of those clothes. I suppress a groan.

"She can't hear you flame prick, she can't speak either." I say slightly annoyed at how hard it is for these people to use their brains. _**How does he know that?**_ I watch her curiously. I should probably save her from the guild morons. I push my chair out from under me and start to make my way towards them. My face towards her so she can read my lips easier. "I can hear you." I say lowly. Not like every one needs to hear me, hell she doesn't even need to hear me. She just needs to see me. _**He can hear me? A telepathy mage? No. He would have just said that. He can hear me? What kind of…oh! A sound mage. He can hear my soul! Wait…well fuck. He heard me when I…**_ My smirk widens at her thoughts: yeah, little vixen. I heard you. Her face turns a bright red as she realizes that I heard her dirty little thoughts. She quickly looks away from me and turns to face the bar. Ignoring every one around her. I glare at most of Team Natsu. The busty blond isn't here, had she been I doubt I would have needed to intervene. She's obnoxious, but really smart.

"The three of you should back off. You don't know her or why she is here, and the behemoth of a man that came in here with her, would probably bust your heads open for making her uncomfortable." I speak lowly, with an edge to my voice. Natsu just scoffs, but before he can say anything. The busty blond comes into the guild and the three take off after her. Obnoxious.

I take a seat next to the girl. She isn't looking at me. _**Well this is just embarrassing. Way to go Nyx! Way to just assume no one can hear your thoughts and let the hottest guy you've ever seen know that you just want to hop on his disco stick and take it for a ride.**_ I snort loudly at her inner dialogue. Oh, she's going to be fun. I tap her shoulder, she ignores it, or didn't notice. Her thoughts are spiraling out of control. In a fun way. _**And those ears! I just want to bite em a little. Not to hard obviously, just a little nibble. Yup, a nice little nibble on his ears. I wonder if his hair is soft. It looks soft. Ah! Get it together weirdo! Oh god. I'm going to be alone in this guild without Nox! Mavis help me. I'm going to molest that man.**_

 __I let out a full blown laugh, gaining the attention of Mira. "Do you need something, Cobra?" She asks in her usual way too sweet voice, that sounds like sugar covered vomit. I nod at her. I turn to face the girl next to me and place my hand on her chin and turn her to face me. She jumps a bit in surprise but doesn't pull back.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask her.

 _ **Blueberry smoothie?**_

I nod. "Blueberry smoothie and a beer with arsenic in it." Mira smiles and nods going to get my order.

 _ **What's your name?**_ I raise an eyebrow at her, not expecting her to start conversation with me. I look at her, making sure she can see my lips. Man, good thing she isn't blind too. She wouldn't be able to do jack shit.

"Cobra."

 _ **I'm Nyx. The big guy I came in here with, is my brother Nox. We're twins. Not that you could really tell.**_ She smiles at me. I swear to Mavis my heart just fuckin' stopped when she smiled. I feel a strange chill run up my spine, but ignore it. I let out a grunt in response. Realizing she can't hear it, I nod.

I smirk, "So, when are we going to get naked?" I ask her, my smirk turning into a wicked smile at the flush that appears on her cheeks. "I do believe you said you wanted to take my…disco stick for a spin."

Her breathing gets heavy. Though I can't hear it: odd, even being a mute I should be able to hear her breathe. What in the actual fuck is wrong with this chick?

 _ **Oh fuck! He heard that? Damn it! Why'd he have to hear that? Well at least he didn't hear the weird thoughts from earlier when the flaming dildo and his posse of butt plugs were all up in my face.**_

 __Posse of butt plugs? Oh, yeah this chick is staying near me. Mira comes back up to us and brings us our drinks. She smiles at Nyx and me. I reach into my pocket and bring out enough jewels for both drinks. Look at me being all nice and shit. I put the money on the counter as I notice Nyx digging through her own pockets. I grab her hand to stop her and shake my head.

"It's on me."

 _ **You didn't have to do that.**_ She looks at me sternly. I give her a genuine smile.

"Think of it as a thank you for amusing me with your thoughts. Posse of butt plugs was just…golden."

 _ **So it's safe to say that none of my thoughts are safe from you? And I just have to get used to you hearing them all?**_

I chuckle at the look on her face, it's a mixture of irritation and amusement. "Yeah, but just look at it this way, when was the last time you got to have a conversation with someone, without having to write your words down or play charades to get someone to understand you?"

 _ **Hmmm, you have a valid point.**_ She places her pointer finger on her chin. _**This could be fun. Well then, Cobra, want to be friends?**_

 __I widen my eyes at her. What the fuck? She doesn't know a damn thing about me and she wants to be friends? She tilts her head to side and smiles widely at me. She really wants to be my friend? If she knew what I was like…what I did she wouldn't. She'd run far away from me. Hell barely anyone in this guild even talk to me. The blondie is nice enough she makes small talk when she sees me. Gajeel has become a sort of acquaintance. So have Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. Still Midnight is the only friend that I have ever had. The only one who knows everything I've done and been through and hasn't run away.

Nyx's smile starts to fall slightly. I haven't said anything to her yet. Fuck. I'm an asshole. "On the condition that you become friends with, Midnight as well. Him and I haven't been here that long, and well, we pretty much just stick to ourselves, and go on missions with just the two of us."

She smiles widely at me and nods enthusiastically. _**I'd love to! I've never had a friend, except for my brother. That doesn't really count though. He's my brother, my twin, he doesn't have a choice but to be my friend.**_

Before I can say anything, her attention is drawn to something in the back of the guild. I snap my head in the same direction. Her brother and Makarov are coming down the stairs. I notice a strange look in Makarov's eyes when he see's me sitting next to Nyx. It's not a bad look, just one that I don't recognize. Her brother looks at me and nods his head. **Good, someone kept her company. She may not be able to be a good conversationalist, but at least someone decided to make an effort. I don't want to leave her here, with a bunch of fucking assholes.**

I smirk. Her brother couldn't be more wrong, she's really good at conversation, but only if you can hear her. Makarov and Nox stop in front of the two of us.

Nox stands before me, and looks at me as if appraising me as a person. Just the notion of that pisses me off. Who the fuck does he think he is? My muscles start to tense.

 _ **Hey, it's okay. He's just overprotective of me, because of how I am.**_ Nyx lets her thoughts hit me.

Her brother smirks at me, "I'm…"

I cut him off, "Nox. I know. Your Nyx's twin."

He looks at me curiously. "How'd you know that?"

"Believe it or not, Nyx her is a great conversationalist. For those that can hear her."

I watch as Nox's jaw clenches and smirk in satisfaction. I wonder how long it's been since he got to hear his sister?

Makarov looks between Nox and I with a smile on his face and shakes his head. "Well Cobra, It seems that you've gotten acquainted with our newest Fairy Tail member."

I look at the small guild master and nod. "Midnight and I will take care of her, while, Nox is away."

Makarov looks shocked because I volunteered to do something nice, and Nox just looks pissy.

 _ **He looks like he's got a serious wedgie.**_

 __I let a loud booming laugh leave my lips and look at Nyx with both my eyebrows raised. Yeah, this will be fun.

"Mira!" Makarov calls for the demon bar maid. "Get the stamp."

Mira smiles and nods, reaching under the table and grabbing the stamp. She looks a Nyx, and really fast asks, "Where and what color?"

 _ **What the fuck did she just say?**_

 __Nyx looks at me in confusion. "She want's to know what color and where, you want your guild mark.

 _ **Why the fuck is she asking me? Not like I can fuckin answer her.**_ Her thoughts are beyond annoyed. _**Tell her I want it on the left side of my head in purple. I keep my sides shaved so, it'll always be visible.**_

 __Never thought I'd be into chicks with a mohawk but fuck she's hot. "She wants it on the left side of her head in purple, Mira." She looks at me unsure.

"I think I should hear it from her, Cobra." I roll my eyes. Not a single person in this guild trusts me. Except Gajeel, Midnight and maybe Bickslow.

 _ **What the fuck is her problem. I obviously trust you enough to let you tell her what I want.**_

Okay and apparently Nyx does as well. Before Makarov or Nox can tell Mira that Nyx can't answer her. I growl. "Listen here, demon. She can't speak, she's mute, nor can she hear you. Her responses will most likely go through me while she's here, so get fucking used to it." As if to confirm what I just said, Nyx slams her hand on the table, getting everyones attention, and nods with determination on her face.

Mira lets out an exasperated sigh, and takes the stamp pressing it against the side of Nyx's head. When she takes the stamp away, Mira frowns, as do I. She fucked it up. It's purple but it has a thick green outline. Nyx notices our faces.

 _ **Does it look bad?**_

 __I shake my head. "No, Mira fucked it up and it has a green outline on it."

Mira makes a sound of protest but I ignore it. In all honestly, I think the color combo is sexy. A jolt goes through my body when I realize that the purple matches my eyes, and that the green is the color of my magic. Shut, up Cobra. The purple is her eye and hair color. That's why she wanted it.

 _ **That's okay. I love the color green!**_

"It's okay she say's she loves the color green."

I stop paying attention as, Nox gets his stamp. I look at Nyx. Really look at her. She's such a beautiful woman. The fact that I feel some sort of connection with her weirds me the fuck out but I don't care. I'll take care of her. I have to. Something inside me is telling me that I need to make sure she stays safe.

Nyx P.O.V

I smile at Cobra as he looks at me. Mavis he's handsome. I can't help but feel an overwhelming happiness at the fact that he so quickly accepted me. He doesn't strike me as the type to open up to people. I suspect he won't open up to me very quickly, but if he ever decides to I know I'll be there for him. When that bar maid acted like she didn't trust Cobra, I felt so much anger inside me, I couldn't help it. Even if someone has a bad past, or made bad decisions in their life, you shouldn't hold that against them. Especially if they are trying to change. Something about Cobra, screams that he had done bad things in his life, there's a hint of guilt in his eyes, that I doubt he knows is even there.

I let out a noiseless sigh as Nox kneels down in front of me. "I have to go now, Nyx." I nod at him. _**I know you have to go but please be safe, Nox. You shouldn't be doing this anyways. I can never tell if you're doing this for revenge or to protect me. You won't win with revenge.**_ I notice Cobra raising an eyebrow. He heard me, but says nothing.

"I love you kiddo." _**Motherfucker, I'm the older twin!**_

 __Cobra snorts.

I place my hand on my heart and then place it on his. _**I love you too, little brother.**_

 __With that Nox stands up and looks at Cobra. He nods at him and then heads out the guild door. _ **I'll see you again, won't I Nox?**_

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I watch the guild doors close behind my twin, my other half, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

 _ **Cobra?**_

 __Another squeeze. I sigh in relief. _ **You won't leave me alone, will you?**_

 __I feel him move, I can feel the heat from his body behind my back. He's standing behind me now, his other hand resting on my other shoulder, and he gives both a squeeze. _ **Good.**_

Cobra P.O.V

I let out a sigh, as soon as Nox left, an overwhelming sadness filled her body. Maybe I should bring her over to meet Midnight. I move my hand from her shoulder down her arm, I feel a shiver rack through her body. At least I'm not the only one affected. I hold onto her hand and lightly pull her off her stool. She looks up at me. Damn she's short.

"Grab your drink. We'll go sit at my table." She nods at me and grabs her blueberry smoothie. I grab my beer and lead her over to the table where Midnight is still sleeping. I sit down, and she sits across from me, so she can read my lips easier. I wonder if Wendy could heal her ears? I'll have to have Gajeel ask her, when she comes back next week.

 _ **Is your friend alive?**_

 __She looks so unsure. I chuckle lightly. "He sleeps a lot. His name is Midnight." I glance at Midnight and smack him upside the head. His eyes slowly open. He looks at me and yawns. His eyes glance around the guild before landing on Nyx. She lets a friendly smile grace her lips.

 _ **Tell him I say hi!**_

 __I snort. "She says hi."

Midnights eyes narrow. "Hi?" He asks slightly unsure of himself. **Why is she here?**

"Midnight, this is Nyx. She's a new member. She'll be joining our team. She's deaf and mute."

He nods. He makes sure she can see his lips. "My name's Macbeth. Not like anyone but Cobra can hear you, so you can refer to me as that."

Did he really just…? He only lets me call him that, when no one else is around.

 _ **That's a fuckin awesome name!**_ She smiles excitedly. Her body language and the way that her chest moves, along with her face, shows that she would be squealing in delight if she could make a sound.

"She says your name is fucking awesome." I tell Midnight. Hmm, maybe I should tell her my real name. I look over at her. Later, when it's just me and her. Midnight lets a rare small smile spread over his lips.

"Thank you, Nyx." He says while yawning. "What kind of magic do you use, Nyx?"

I look over at Nyx, curious about this as well. She looks uncomfortable, with the question.

 _ **You won't tell anyone will you? My magic is what…is why my brother left me here.**_ I frown at that. I'll get her to tell the full story at some point.

"We won't tell anyone, right Midnight?"

He nods his head. "Secret's safe with us. We need to know though, because you're on our team now. Where we go, you go. And Vice versa."

A large smile breaks out on her face. _**A team? I like the sound of that. You'll tell me your magic's too?**_ I nod. _**I'm different. It's a weird magic. I'm not even technically a mage. I'm a goddess. Not a god slayer, but an actual goddess. Nox is a god.**_ My eyes widen in shock, I thought they were just myths, you don't just see gods and goddesses walking around. It doesn't work that way. God slayer's learned from gods, but they disappeared just like the dragons. What the hell is going on. _**Nox and I were born from special circumstances. Born out of chaos. I'm the goddess of night, of darkness, of eternal slumber. I utilize all things night. The magic that I typically use though, I suppose you can call night make magic. I do more than that. A lot more, but I've never needed to utilize my full potential.**_ She looks down in shame. As if her magic is a burden to her. I look over at Midnight. He looks at me in confusion.

"She's the goddess of night."

Midnight looks between Nyx and I. A smile slowly working it's way onto his face. "That's rather neat."

I can hear Nyx giggle inside her head. It's a beautiful sound. _**You're a sound mage right, Cobra?**_

"My original magic is sound magic, I'm also the poison dragon slayer." Her eyes widen, and she looks like she's squealing again.

 _ **A dragon slayer? That's amazing! Poison? Is your magic green? Green is so pretty! You'd have both my favorite colors apart of you! Purple in your eyes and green in your magic. Fuck that's a sexy combination. It's gonna be impossible to not just…mmmm.**_ She obviously forgot I was listening.

"Yes, my magic does show as green." She smiles wide, and turns her attention to Midnight, waiting for him to say his magic.

He looks at Nyx for a moment. "Reflector magic." She nods enthusiastically.

 _ **He doesn't talk much does he?**_ I shake my head in response. Her face scrunches up slightly. _**I'll have to change that! I'll just talk to him a bunch until he talks more! At least to me and Cobra, since Cobra will have to be my translator. Man this is a pain. Stupid dark guild. Stupid mage ripping out my vocal chords all because I was too sarcastic for their liking.**_ Her eyes snap over to me, a look of horror on her face as she realizes that I heard her. I don't speak. I can't. The anger filling my body prevents me from doing so. Low growls emitting from my throat. Midnight stares at me in confusion.

What the fuck, how does someone do that? How do you just rip out someones vocal chords. How can some rip out hers? If I ever find the person who did that. I'll kill them. My fists clench tightly at my side. How the fuck, did Nox allow someone to do that to his sister? He should have protected her! I can't get out of my thoughts.

 _ **Cobra? What's wrong? I know you heard me, but, you don't need to get upset. It's okay.**_

It's okay? Okay? How the fuck is that okay. "How the fuck, is someone tearing your vocal chords out, okay?" My voice is low, an edge of fury in it. She can't hear it, but I know she can tell.

"Someone did what?" Midnight whispers. "We were messed up but we never…" he trailed off, he's getting lost in his own thoughts.

 _ **It's okay because I'm still alive, Cobra! I'm still here! They didn't get what they wanted, and they never will. Yeah they royally fucked my life up, but I'm fine. I'm okay. I promise you. I'm okay. Where do you think Nox went? He went after the guild who did this to me. Not necessarily to hurt them, but to do enough damage that they'll need to regroup, which for them could take years.**_

 __I frown at her. "If they ever come near you again…I'll kill them." I growl.

She looks at me in defeat. _**Why?**_

 __"Because I have to."

She doesn't question my answer. She just nods. I watch her intently as she tries to calm down from the revelation. She grabs her smoothie and sucks on the straw. I relax as I watch her. A smirk makes its way onto my face. I could give her something better to suck on.

I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and lick my lips quickly. I take a gulp of my arsenic beer. Fuck she's sexy. She glances at me. _**Why is he looking at me like that? It's…holy shit, it's sexy. Is he…he's undressing me with his eyes! I'm going to need to take a long bath at the hotel tonight. I bet he's huge. I'm such a pervert!**_

 __Damn right I'm undressing you with my eyes.

"Well. I'm gonna head home. You can stay with me, Nyx. No sense in you wasting jewels on a hotel room."

 _ **I…what? Are you sure? I don't want to impose.**_

 __"Have you ever stayed an entire night by yourself?" I question her. With how she reacted with her brother leaving. I'm assuming she's never been by herself.

 _ **Well…no.**_ She looks frustrated.

"Exactly. Lets go."

Nyx P.O.V

I gulp, my nerves getting the best of me as he says his, what I'm assuming are goodbyes to Macbeth. He really wants me to stay with him? He's sweet. Cobra comes over to me and reaches out his hand to me. I glance at it, and then up to his eyes, he smirks. I smile at him and grab it. With little effort, Cobra pulls me off of my seat and starts leading me away from the table. I quickly look back and wave at Macbeth. The reflector mage nods at me, in acknowledgment.

When Cobra and I step outside of the guild, he instantly places his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I blush at that. He starts to lead us towards the direction of his place and we walk in silence. _**No shit your walking in silence. Your deaf. You can't hear dick. You can be such a moron sometimes Nyx. Great and now you're talking to yourself! Way to be a complete and total psycho.**_

I feel Cobra's body move, as if he's laughing. Great he heard me. _**Laugh it up, Cobra! I'll get you back. I promise!**_ He runs his thumb over my cheek in acknowledgement. _**I like how you communicate with me, without any words. It's nice. You're the only one who has been able to say anything to me without speaking.**_ He pulls me closer to him.

After a few more minutes of walking he brings us to a stop. I glance at the building we're in front of. It's really nice house. Two stories, with beautiful bay windows, dark purple siding and a perfect manicured lawn. Wow. He quickly opens the door to his house, and pulls me inside. Before I can move away from the door, he slams it shut behind us and presses me against the door. I look at him with eyes wide, my heart beat is going haywire in my chest and my stomach is fluttering like crazy. _**Fuck those people who say a man gives them butterflies, Cobra's giving me fucking bats.**_

 __He places his fingers under my chin tilting my head making sure that I can see his lips. "Call me Erik."

I smile. _**Erik.**_ As soon as his name is said in my soul, his lips are on mine.

Cobra P.O.V

 _ **Erik.**_ Her soul sings my name, and in that instant, something inside me shifts drastically. Her soul calls out for me, and I cover her lips with mine, growling at the contact. Her lips are so soft, and they taste bitter, almost like poison. I feel my dick harden at the taste of her lips and I grind myself against her. Her soul moans. _**Oh god, Erik.**_ The sound of her inside my head is so erotic, so fucking sexy that I can't help but imagine what she'd sound like as I'm pounding her sweet little pussy. Would her soul scream for me?

I feel her hands slide to my back rubbing it through my shirt. I instantly tense up, pulling myself out of the lust filled thoughts. I pull away from her and rest my forehead against hers. I reach back and grab her hands bringing them to my lips and I kiss each and every finger. I'm going soft. I've known her for mere hours and she's making me forget and go soft.

 _ **Are you okay, Erik?**_ The sound of my name almost sets me off again.

My thoughts started to run through my mind in a whirl wind. I couldn't stop them. **Is this what Gajeel meant when he explained mates to me? Is this inexplicable feeling of wanting her, of protecting her, what he talked to me about?** I was so focused on my thoughts that I don't notice Nyx's eyes widen. **Why can't I let her touch me there? Why don't I want her to see the monster that is me? Why am I acting like such a fucking sap right now? I never would have offered someone to join me and Macbeth. I never would have offered to let someone else stay with me. I never would have cared about the Flaming Prick and his actions towards someone else. Is this what a mate is? I don't understand.**

 _ **Erik.**_ My eyes snap to hers. _**I can hear you…**_

"What…?" my question comes out as a whisper, not that it matters cause she read my lips. What does she mean she can hear me?

 _ **Your soul, Erik. I heard you.**_

 __I pull away from her completely. My body screams at me for the loss of physical contact with her. **She heard me? Oh god, no…then she heard…no no no.** A panic starts to spread throughout my mind and body. **It's not possible…It can't be.** Then without warning the memory of Gajeel telling me about mates flashes through my head.

" _Oi! Poison breath." I look to my left lazily, to see the iron dragon slayer walking towards me. I smirk at him. Gajeel and I have reached a mutual respect for one another. Probably born from the fact that we both had a fucked up life and we both were offered a chance at redemption. Either way. There was mutual respect between us._

" _What do you want, Metal Face?" His only response was his ridiculous laugh_

" _Gihi." He sits across from me at mine and Midnight's, whose asleep, table. "We need to talk."_

 _I look at him waiting for him to continue._

" _It's about dragon slayers. There are a few things you need to know. You had no dragon to teach you the dragon aspects of your magic. I already explained this to Wendy, since she was to young for her dragon to get the chance to explain these things to her, and she mentioned that I should talk to you about it too."_

 _I nod at him waiting for him to continue._

" _I can't really say no to her, or else she'd cry and fuck if I want to see her cry. So I agreed. The most important part of our dragon slayer instincts, that we really can't fucking do anything about, is our mateships."_

 _What in the actual fuck is he talking about?_

" _We have three different mateships: mates, young, and kin. They're the most important instincts we have. Kin, are those that we view as family, it doesn't necessarily have to be someone related by blood. You'll have a fierce need to protect your kin, to help them when they need it. Your instincts won't let you see them in pain, and if they are ever hurting, physically or mentally, your first instinct will be to hunt down whoever it was that made them hurt, your second will be to protect them from hurting ever again. It's complicated, but the best way to explain it so you'll really understand, is by using an example." I look at him curiously._

" _What example do you have for me?"_

" _Gihi. Other dragon slayers can sense the different mateships that a fellow dragon slayer has. You didn't realize it because you didn't know about them, but, Midnight, he's your kin."_

 _My eyes widen as I think about what he just told me. It makes sense though. The only reason I joined this fucking guild was so Macbeth wouldn't have to go to prison. Everything he described fits how I've been with Macbeth. I never just saw him as a friend. He's my brother._

" _Good you get it." Gajeel says as he watches me think things through. "The second one that I need to explain is young. When my dragon explained it to me, I thought he meant young as in the children you will eventually bare. It's not just that though. With young a large part of it is, that when you have your own brats, you'll be more overprotective with them then normal parents would. You'll have a bond with them that will let you know when they need you. You'll play with them much like a dragon does with their young, it's pretty much an over excessive parental feeling. I've come to realize though, that it's not just the children that you birth."_

 _I raise an eyebrow at him. Does that mean he found someone he see's as his young? Gajeel see's the question in my eyes and sighs._

" _Wendy. At first, I thought it was just her being my kin, but slowly it dawned on me that I see her as my young. I haven't told her this yet, but, I will. The only reason I'm telling you, is so that you can get an idea of what to look for when it comes to other slayers and their mateships. The reason us slayers can tell another slayers mateships, is because if you fuck with another slayers mateships, things will get really fucking bad. Say a slayer fucks with another slayers young. The slayer would most likely end up dead, however if a normal mage or a non mage were to fuck with someone's young, they probably wouldn't wind up dead. Dragons respect other dragons mateships, it's just how it is."_

 _I nod at him slowly understanding what he's saying._

" _The most important mateship though, is a dragon slayers mate. This person is the slayers other half, they make them feel whole, if they've done bad things, have a bad past, the mate is the slayers salvation. We mate for life. Once the mating is actually complete, if our mate dies, we'll break, literally, unless we have young, young is the only thing that can stop a slayer from going berserk if a slayer mate dies."_

" _How do you know if you find your mate?"_

 _Gajeel smirks at me. "You'll feel a pull instantly. You don't have to act on it right away, but you will feel it immediately. Something inside you will shift. You'll act different towards your mate. You'll be..softer. You'll want to defend them against anything and anyone. You'll even find yourself wanting to hurt people that hurt them way before they even met you. It's one of the fiercest protective instincts you will ever have, besides your young. When the bond starts to form between the two of you, meaning when the mate starts to reciprocate the mateship with you, they'll be able to slightly tap into a part of your magic. A small part. Once your mate receives your mate mark, they are able to tap into even more of your magic. It's our way of protecting our mates. If they can't help themselves, with their magic, and we aren't close by, our magic is their last line of defense until we can get to them."_

Oh fuck. She really is my mate. She's tapping into my sound magic. Fuck. What the fuck do I do? **She'd never want someone like me. I'm a god damn monster. How the fuck would I even explain to her that she's my mate? Fuck!**

 _ **Erik, please…stop it.**_ She heard me again. Before I can respond, she pushes herself off the door and quickly wraps her arms around my torso. My body stiffens.

I'm not used to people willingly touching me, without wanting to inflict pain, I don't know how to react to her. She initiated the physical contact for the first time, and I don't know how to react. _**Please, Erik. Stop saying you're a monster. I don't know what you've done in the past, but I know that's not you anymore. I can feel it. I don't understand what you mean by mate, but it's obviously scaring you. I won't ask questions now, but I won't leave you either. When you feel as if you can tell me, if that day ever comes, I'll be here.**_

 __She looks up at me and smiles softly. _ **Erik...your soul is beautiful.**_ My heart stops beating and I can't bring myself to breathe _._ She thinks my soul is beautiful? **She's fuckin' crazy.**

 _ **Me being crazy isn't necessarily a bad thing, especially if it means being near you, Erik.**_

 __I can't stop myself anymore, in a quick motion, I wrap my arms around her, picking her up, her legs instantly wrap around my waist, and I push her into the wall as my lips attack hers. The only thing my soul is saying as my lips move along with her's is **Mine.**

I feel her lips smile against my own, and she kisses me with more intensity. _**Yours.**_

Nyx P.O.V

I moan as Erik moves his lips against mine. My arms stay wrapped around his neck. I don't dare try to touch his back again after his previous reaction. The longer we kiss the easier I can hear his soul, it's beautiful. It sounds like a storm. The thunder cracking loudly, and I can see a clear image of light following the noise. I let his soul sing to me as his lips start to trail down my neck. The thunder crashes louder and the lightning is more intense. It's beautiful and unbelievably calming. Slowly a better image starts to form inside my mind. I gasp on the inside as I realize that his storm is right above a forest filled with twisted and leafless trees, with a beautiful harvest moon in the night sky. It's gorgeous.

 **You're beautiful, Nyx. Everything about you is beautiful.** He lightly nips at my neck. **The sounds your soul makes, its dark symphony is gorgeous. So very gorgeous.**

 _ **Yours is storm, an amazing thunder storm, it's the most relaxing and amazing sound I've ever heard…I do realize that I made a pun there, because I can't hear anything.**_

 __I listen to his soul laugh as he pulls away from me. I look at him to see him laughing out loud as well. My lips turn up into a smile. _ **You're so handsome.**_

 __His laughter stops and he looks at me, shock written all over his face. Slowly his lips quirk into a smirk. **Whatever you say…my little vixen.**

I can feel my face heating up as a blush covers it. I bet I look like a damn tomato. _**I'll get you for that!**_

Erik shakes his head at me. He pulls away slowly letting my feet drop back to the floor. **Come one. I'll show you where you can sleep.** I nod and allow him to grab my hand, leading me away from the entrance of his home. He pulls me past a large living room and kitchen, and towards three separate doors. **The door on the right is the bath room, first on the left is my room, and this,** he opens the last door on the left, **is the guest room. You can stay here.**

I smile up at him and excitedly kiss his lips lightly, before walking inside the room. It's very simple, but it's lovely. It has a large queen sized bed, with purple silk sheets and pillows and a large purple fleece blanket. There's a large oak chest at the end of the bed. On the left side of the room is a closet with floor to ceiling, sliding, mirror doors. **You can add some personal touches if you want to.**

 _ **Thank you so much, Erik. This means the world to me. I haven't stayed in a house since I was 10. So about…13 years.**_

 __ **Thank fuck your 23, I was kind of worried that you might have been to young. I would have felt like a total prick.**

I giggle, silently of course, but I bet he can hear it in his mind. _**How old are you?**_

 __ **27.** He looks at me, and then a frown reaches his lips. **Do you not have any clothes, or anything? You have no bag.**

I'm such an idiot. I face palm before, stretching my hand towards the slight shadows in the corner or the room. They slowly start to gather in my hand until a ball, about a foot in circumference forms, the shadows recede leaving me with my rucksack.

I notice Erik looking at me with a curious expression, one of his eyebrows raised in question. _**I store my things in the shadows when I travel. It's a pretty nifty trick that I learned.**_ He just nods his head.

 **I didn't know that was possible.**

 _ **Well, I am a goddess. I'm special.**_ I stick my tongue out at him, and he gnashes his teeth playfully in response. This man is something else entirely.

 **Hungry?**

I'm about to give him a negative answer but my body betrays me as my stomach lets out a very angry growl. Which in turn causes my face to flush again.

 **I'll take that as a yes.**

I nod enthusiastically, he just shakes his head at me.

 **Well, vixen, follow me.**

 _ **Are you gonna keep calling me that?**_ I ask him, my face pouting. He doesn't even answer me, but I hear his soul laugh along with him, I can't help but to smile at the booming sound.

We make our way down the hallway and into his living room. It's a very open area, with the kitchen attached to it, there's a half wall separating the two rooms. We enter the large kitchen and he gestures to the table and chairs out of the way of the cooking appliances. I take a seat and watch him rifle through his fridge. **How do cheeseburgers sound?**

 _ **Delicious.**_

 __I watch as he nods and sets some premade burger patties on the counter. **Good. I have to make these today. I forgot they were in here. Would have been a waste of jewels.**

My eyes follow his movements, as he gets ready to cook. He pulls out two pans from one of the cabinets. One is a regular black skillet, and the second looks normal, but it's slightly porous. It also has a strange shine to it. _**I wonder why he's using two pans. Why does that one look so weird?**_

 __ **I cook my food in liquid arsenic, instead of oil. Don't want to poison you by cooking it in the same pan. The reason mine looks so strange, is because I had it specially made. It has a bit of magic in it to keep it from smoking or releasing fumes. If any of my poisons started to smoke, or if the fumes were released in the air, it could kill you.**

 _ **Got it. What's your favorite poison, Erik?**_

He turns the stove burners on, and grabs a white bottle out of a cabinet and swirls some the liquid inside, into his pan, must be the arsenic. Then he grabs a clear bottle and puts some of that into my pan.

 **Hmm…Strychnine. I use it to make poison shakes. I mix it in like normal people mix protein powder in to make protein shakes. It's a fuckin vicious poison. Personally I think it's fuckin beautiful in action. It causes a series of muscle failures before the person dies of asphyxiation. It's fuckin brutally beautiful.**

I nod at him, but don't respond. Which is apparently a bad idea when someone admits something like that, because, as soon as he realizes I haven't responded I can feel the panic in his soul, I can hear him. **Fuck she's going to think a monster. Fuckitty, fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't believe this bullshit. I can't stop fucking up. I also can't help my sick fascinations.**

My eyes widen at his thoughts. I have to fix this. How do I fix this? Should I…I should tell him. _**You know…I think one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, was a human heart, held within my hands, as it slowly took it's last beat. He needs to understand that he isn't the one that's a monster. I am.**_

 __His thoughts come to a grinding halt, and he whirls around to face me. His expression hard, his soul is completely silent, and his eyes are blank.

Cobra P.O.V

Fuck! What did I just do? Why would I say that to her? I need to suppress that shit around her, she'd never fucking accept me if I don't. How the hell am I supposed to tell my fucking mate that I was a murderer, that I could see the beauty in the way poison kills it's victims? What the fuck am I going to do?

 _ **You know…I think one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, was a human heart, held within my hands, as it slowly took it's last beat. He needs to understand that he isn't the one that's a monster. I am.**_

 __What? My thoughts come to a complete stop. I quickly turn away from the stove and look at her. My face is completely blank. I can't even comprehend what she just told me. It makes no sense. What does she mean by that?

 _ **I was ten, the first time the dark guild after me, stole me away. I'm not sure how, but they found out what Nox and I are, I'm not sure why, but they only wanted me. At the time, they had thought that my power came from my voice. I don't know why they would think that. It makes no sense. But they thought that if they had me, and they could harness my voice they would get my power. I still don't know what they want it for. They had me say some words, I don't know what they were or meant. I'm not even sure what the language was, but nothing happened.**_

 __She looks at her hands, she's twisting the chains on her skirt around her fingers. I can hear her soul scream within, screaming at herself for bringing this up. Why is she telling me this when it hurts her so much?

 _ **He needs to understand, that I'm the monster.**_ She's the monster? What the fuck is she talking about? She's not even close to being a monster! _**They became frustrated with me, and I couldn't hold back my smart mouth. The master of the guild got fed up with me he said, 'Since your voice is useless to us, you have no need for it at all.' All I could feel was searing pain afterwards. It hurt so much. I'm not sure how they did it without killing me, but my vocal chords were gone. You already knew that though, that they stole them from me. I'll never get my voice back.**_

 __I feel myself growl as she tells me about what happened. My anger is getting the best of me again. I promise you, my little vixen…I will kill them, all of them, if I ever get the chance. No one will hurt you again. She continues with her story, making me cringe at what I hear.

 _ **I was with them for months, Erik. The pain, the burning inside my body, it stayed there for three weeks. It was so bad; I couldn't feed myself, or drink any water. For three weeks they had to have me hooked to an I.V. to keep me hydrated. It was hell. Finally though, the pain stopped. I was confused when I tried to speak but couldn't hear anything. I tried to scream and not a sound entered my ears. I thought I was deaf, I wasn't not yet. That was a different time.**_

 __I can see tears start to fall from her eyes, but I was stuck in my stupor. I couldn't move in order to comfort her.

 _ **Finally, a mage came to me cell. He wasn't the one who ripped out my voice, he wasn't really an anyone, but he was part of the dark guild. When he informed me of what happened, I lost it. Because of how much pain I was in, they didn't bother to put magic cancelling anything on me, so, I gathered the shadows, the darkness, and the essence of night itself, into my hand. I punched my hand through his chest and pulled out his heart. I sat in my cell with his heart in my hand, smiling, as it stopped beating. The worst thing, is that to this day, I don't regret it. You aren't a monster Erik. I am. I killed a man when I was 10 and I enjoyed it!**_

 __Fuck! She's crying. She's full on crying. How the fuck can she think that about herself. They tortured her, so what if she enjoyed getting payback, that doesn't make her a monster. Not at all. I watched as her shoulder's heave as she silently cries. I push my dragon instincts down, preventing the roar that wanted to rip through my lips.

I make my way over to her and quickly wrap my arms around her small torso. I can feel her tears instantly start soaking into my shirt, as she rests her head against my chest. **Listen to me, my little Vixen. You are not a monster. Your so unbelievably pure it blows my fucking mind. I can see the essence of your soul, and it may be damaged but it is still pure. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a pure soul?** I feel her shake her head no. **It's nearly impossible. I have only heard and seen two pure souls in my entire life. One being yours, and the other, being one of our guild mates. How the only two pure souls I've ever heard have managed to be in the same guild is beyond me, but still, it's extremely rare to have one. Especially with the shit you've been through. So don't, don't ever call yourself a monster again, because you're not.**

I place my hand under her chin to make her look at me. Her mismatched eyes are rimmed red ass tears still silently cascade down her pale cheeks. I bring her face closer to mine, and slip my tongue out of my mouth, catching her tears, before softly kissing her forehead. I lightly rub soothing circles along her back as she leans into me for support. All I could to was hold her as she cried, trying my hardest to comfort her. I can feel her tears start to slow and her breathing even out. I look down at her. She's asleep. Fuck this took a lot out of her. With a sigh, I delicately lift her off her chair I hold her against my chest and adjust her so I can carry her like a groom would carry a bride.

Being as silent as I can, I make my way to the guest room…no, to her room. With little effort I get the bedroom door open and walk inside. Pulling the covers back, I place her in bed, before pulling the blanket over her small body. I place a gentle kiss on her lips, then walk out of her room. As soon as I close her door, I let out a long sigh and drag my hand over my face. I walk back into the kitchen and quickly clean up the uncooked food before going into my own bedroom.

I quickly pull my shirt over my head and drop my pants. I crawl into my bed with just my boxers on. I know I should try to sleep but I'm not sure if my mind will let me, not after what Nyx just told me. I sigh again and look my ceiling. I open up my magic and listen to her soul as she sleeps, hoping the sound of it will help me drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:LadyPlague here! I'm back and ready to write my little heart out. I know It's been awhile since I updated this story and I apologize. Life gets crazy and other stories take up your mind! But alas! This is the next chapter in I Can Here You! Thank you all for your support. I love you guys very much! And thank you so much to the wonderful Bixlu lover who offered hugs to me while I've been hurting. I appreciate it so much! As always I do not own Fairy Tail._

 **Cobra P.O.V**

As I lay in my bed listening to Nyx's soul, I realize I made a horrible mistake thinking that her dark symphony would lull me to sleep. I grit my teeth and clench my fists as the images of her nightmare burrow into my skull. How the fuck can she sleep through this. I watch her nightmare through her soul. She's young probably around 15. I realize that she has two purple eyes in her dream. Is this…is this a memory?

It's like I'm a third person in this dream, watching but unable to stop the events taking place. She's strapped down to a table but it doesn't stop her from struggling. There's no sound. This must be a memory, one after she lost her hearing. She thrashes in her bindings. Her face terrified, red from the exertion of her silent screams, her eyes are wet with tears.

I watch as a man draws close to her, a sharp device in his hand, it's like a pen but the tip has four sharp blades forming a claw, and a large needle in the center of the claw. He positions himself by her face. Fuck. He's going to take her god damn eye!

I quickly get out of bed, and rush down the hallway to her room, slamming the door open, I make it to her bedside, as the man in her nightmare, her memory, hovers the device above her eye. She's thrashing in her bed, fighting something that's not really there. I see the shadows of her bedroom darken, and a strange stream of darkness and silver light enter through the slightly open window. She's drawing on her power.

Without hesitation, I scoop Nyx into my arms and pull her into my body, relaxing my mind, and letting my soul call out to her. **Nyx, it's just a dream, please wake up. Wake up my little vixen.** I look at her face, her closed eyes are dripping with tears. **Come on my little vixen let me see those pretty eyes of yours.**

Her eyes snap open and her mouth parts and chest heaves in a silent gasp. Her eyes widen and stare into mine. Her magic quickly recedes. _**You saved me, Erik.**_ Her soul sounds so broken as it talks to me. I frown at her, wishing with every part of my being that I would have actually been able to save her. That I had known her then. That I could have done something to protect her. To protect my vixen.

I make sure she's watching my lips. I know she can apparently hear me, but, that's still to weird for me so I speak out loud and let her read my lips. "I wish I really could have saved you, my little vixen."

She smiles sadly at me. _**You did…Erik…he didn't get my eye this time. I relive things like that, every night…I know you saw it. You saw my memory…or else you wouldn't have been in here. Trying to wake me. Nox has never woken me from a nightmare. He doesn't know, how could her? I don't make a sound.**_ She snuggles close to me. I can't bring myself to push her away, even as her hands start to rub my bare back, my scared back. Her fingers brush over one of the scars, she doesn't say anything, or act like she even felt it. She has scars to…I realize that now.

 _ **Tonight was the first night in 13 years that…they never got what they wanted from me. You saved me, Erik.**_

 __I pull her into me, closely and kiss the top of her head. **I'll always save you, my little vixen.**

I can hear her soul sing and feel its essence smile. _**You need to sleep, Erik. Stay with me tonight? Please?**_

 __I feel my lips curl up into a smile, but I don't say anything. I simply lay us both down in her bed, keeping her tucked close to my body and pull the blankets around us, allowing us both to slip into a deep slumber.

-the time skip line break! It's breakitude is non negotiable.-

I groan feeling something shake my body. I swat at it, enjoying my sleep. The shaking persists, letting my sleep addled mind slowly de-fog. _**Erik!**_ The soul shouts my name, its song is going haywire, sounding frantic and scared. Who it is doesn't register and I try to burrow back into the warmth of the blankets. _**Erik! Please wake up! I can't…I can't hear your soul!**_

 __Can't hear my soul? Why would you be able to no one can hear my….Vixen! My eyes shoot open only to be met with one red and one purple eye, filled with worry. I pull Nyx into my arms. Her eyes are staring at my mouth. Does she want me to speak out loud?

"Little vixen what's wrong?"

 _ **I can't hear your soul, Erik! I could hear it before but, I can't hear it now!**_

 __How can she suddenly not hear my soul? It makes no sense, Gajeel said a slayer only gets one mate and they can tap into a little bit of a slayers magic. It's not like I magically got a new mate. It's not possible. I take a glance out the window, and notice the sun is rising. I frown.

"When did you notice that you couldn't hear me?"

She frowns at me, it causes my heart to clench, she should never frown, she's to beautiful to frown. _**I don't know. All I know is I fell asleep to your soul singing, but, there was silence. So much silence that it woke me up. The sun was just starting to rise.**_

 __My eyes widen. She can't fully tap into my magic. An idea strikes me and it makes so much sense. Maybe she can only tap into it when she's at her strongest. "Nyx," her eyes zoom into my lips. "You're the goddess of night, your power is strongest when the moon is out and the sun is gone, isn't it."

 _ **Well, yeah.**_

 __"You might only be able to tap into my power at night. When your in your element. I know you heard me call you my mate. I don't…I don't think I can explain it right away. However, if what my fellow slayer told me, a slayers mate can only fully tap into the slayers magic, when they are a fully mated pair."

She looks at me, her face showing that she's putting a lot of thought into this. _**So I'll be able to hear you again? Right? Just at night? I don't think I could live and be happy if I never got to hear your soul again, Erik.**_

 __I shudder at her words, as a feeling of warmth courses through my veins. No one has ever made me feel like I was important to them before, except Macbeth, but that's completely different. "You'll hear me again, my little vixen."

She smiles at me and nods. I pull her close and kiss her forehead.

 **Nyx P.O.V**

I smile contentedly as Erik and I walk to the guild-hall, his arm slung over my shoulder, pulling me close to his body, the warmth from his body radiating into my skin. _**God he feels so good pressed against me, Fuck imagine if he didn't have any clothes on! Fuck, Nyx stop it. Your living with the man now! He's your roommate, stop being a pervert.**_

 __His body starts shaking slightly and I know he's laughing at my inner dialogue. I huff. _ **Shut it, Erik. I can't help it that I think your body's sexy and that your man meat could probably do amazing things to my body.**_

 __He stops walking, his arm on my shoulders, holding me to him, forces me to stop as well. I look up at his face. He has the largest, most perverted grin on his face. I stick my tongue out at him. He waggles his eyebrows at me and bares his slightly fanged teeth at me. I giggle and we start walking again.

He places his thumb on my cheek and I feel him kiss the top of my head, causing my face to blush a bright red. _**I'm seriously one lucky woman to have this hunk of a mage holding onto me.**_ I feel him squeeze my shoulder letting me know he heard that. I let out a silent giggle.

We make it to the guild and quickly enter. I smile at the fact that, once again a brawl is going on. Erik steers me over to the table we sat at yesterday, and I see that Macbeth is already there. His eyes closed and his head tilted slightly downward. I can tell by the rise and fall of his chest, that he isn't sleeping. He's merely pretending.

 _ **Macbeth is a sneaky little bastard, isn't he?**_

 __He raises and eyebrow at me as he helps me into my chair.

 _ **He's pretending to sleep so people don't bug him, isn't he?**_

 __He gives me a small smile and nods.

 _ **I knew it. Tell him his eyeliner smudged.**_

 __I watch as Erik chuckles, wishing more than anything that I could hear him. He nudges Macbeth, causing the mage to crack his eye open, then relays my message to him. Without a moment of delay, Macbeth quickly whips out a small compact mirror ad hastily checks his makeup. His perfectly put on makeup.

He looks at me and arches an eyebrow, I give a silent giggle and stick my tongue out at Macbeth. He just shakes his head at me and glances at Erik.

Erik looks at me and speaks, "Blueberry smoothie?" I nod my head and go to fish out some money from my pocket, but before I can he's gone.

 _ **Stupid boy. I can pay for my own god damn self. He doesn't have to be a twat waffle and make me feel dependent on him. I mean, it is really sweet that he's doing that for me, but I feel bed. He doesn't need me being a nuisance. Fuck!**_

 __I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to face, that pink haired fellow, the pervert and redheaded lady. Standing next to the three is a really pretty blond with a large smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Lucy!" Her lips move and I'm happy it wasn't to fast for me to read her lips. I smile at her as she looks at me patiently, expecting me to say something. I frown slightly and point to Macbeth.

Lucy and I both turn to face the reflector mage. Macbeth groans. "Her name is Nyx. She isn't being rude. She's mute and deaf."

I smile and nod my thanks to Macbeth. His lips give a small flicker, unnoticeable to probably everyone, but with my heightened sight I saw it. He gave me a smile.

I quickly turn my attention back to the beautiful blond, Lucy. She gives me a smile. "I'll make sure to remember that, and try keep my mouth in eye sight when talking to you." I smile and nod my thanks to her. Lucy motions to the three beside her. "This is Erza." _**Super ginger.**_ "This is Gray." _**Man with little worm wiener.**_ "And finally, Natsu." I glare at the pink haired guy. _**He's the flaming double ended dildo!**_

 __Natsu grins at me and talks. Once more way to fast and over exaggerated for me to read his lips. I look at Lucy and she sighs. "He says he wants you to fight him."

I roll my eyes and crook my pointer finger at him, motioning for him to come closer. He smiles wide and moves closer. I beckon him just a little closer, and he does so. I can feel the excitement radiating from him. With a smile, I blow out a little air, directed at his face, causing a black and blue smoke to leave my mouth and flitter into Natsu's mouth, nose and pores. Within seconds, the pinkette falls the ground unconscious. I smile sheepishly at Lucy as she looks at me wide eyed.

I glance around, and notice that Erik has made it back to our table, drinks in hand. He places my smoothie in front of me. And places his hand on my shoulder looking at my face. "What did you do?"

 _ **I told you that I'm the goddess of night, darkness, and eternal slumber, I just made him take a nap. He'll wake up in about an hour."**_

 __Erik shakes his head with a smile on the face, and relays what I said to Lucy and the other two. They must be teammates.

Erik grins. "You're something else, Nyx."

 _ **But I'm your something else.**_

 __"Yeah…you are."


End file.
